


Who said she wants it easy

by killing_kurare



Category: Berserk
Genre: - - Freeform, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-15
Updated: 2016-03-15
Packaged: 2018-05-28 03:24:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6313489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would be so easy to leave Casca ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who said she wants it easy

**Challenge/Prompt:** [](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://femslash100.livejournal.com/)**femslash100** , #486: unconditional  
**Challenge/Prompt:** [](http://100-women.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://100-women.livejournal.com/)**100_women** : bones

 

Farnese swirls around and counters yet another demon attack. Her bones are aching, but she doesn’t falter for a second; it could mean their deaths.  
She feels the soft pull of Casca’s fingers on the hem of her shirt, hears her frightened cries, and that is just the motivation she needs. Farnese pushes back and feels Casca’s warmth against her back, feels the trembling of the woman that used to be so strong and is now nothing more than a child. Defenseless. Scared. Innocent.  
“Back off!” she screams at the demons with the grotesque faces, wields her sword some more to draw them back.  
  
~~~

Casca is cradled in her lap, her fingers clenched into the linen of her shirt again. Her eyes are closed and she’s breathing evenly.  
Farnese sighs and rests her chin on Casca’s head, inhaling her scent.  
It would be so easy to leave her now … to just get up and walk away from all this. No more demons, no more fighting (the supernatural at least), no more fear of being killed by life-sucking beasts.  
Casca is the reason they are found again and again, the monsters are drawn to her like a moth to the flame.  
And yet Farnese knows that these are just thoughts, that she would never do it. Wouldn’t _want_ to do it. She puts her arms around Casca and the woman snuggles in, and Farnese knows: She will always stay with her, no matter the circumstances. She will protect her unconditionally.


End file.
